Let's Make a Deal
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Sora has no choice but to sit back and watche as his two best friends Kairi and Riku begin to date, but his jealousy becomes increasingly obvious when Riku shows up at his house and offers to make him a deal. ONE Shot, rated M for a lemony-reason.


"Who the fuck assigns an essay over a three day weekend?" Riku sighed as he shoved his homework messily into his backpack.

"It gives us one extra day to do it, so I'm not complaining." Sora shrugged cheerfully.

"We just had our midterm thirty minutes ago!" Riku complained as they left the high school grounds.

"I'm so glad I've been studying a little bit each day." Sora smiled to himself.

"Yeah, there's no way I could have passed if I crammed it all last night." Kairi agreed while Riku gulped.

"You crammed, didn't you?" Sora asked with an 'I'm about to lecture you' look on his face.

"Shut up," Riku sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Riku, are we going to the movies?" Kairi asked hopefully with a smile.

"Movies?" Sora perked his head up in curiosity.

"Yeah, we uh, we were going to go on a date." Kairi blushed.

"Oh, wait, you two were serious?" Sora asked his eyes wide. His two best friends mentioned that they were considering dating, but it hadn't been more than a few days with no official signs to verify its reality.

"I really like him." Kairi smiled at Riku, whose face remained unchanged.

"We've all been friends for forever." Riku said quietly.

"Now I want to be more." Kairi smiled innocently.

"I see," Sora looked away.

"Are you sad?" Kairi asked with a frown.

"I don't want to be a third wheel." Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"You aren't. Come with." Riku said.

"No, it's ok. You guys enjoy your date without me." Sora walked off, leaving Riku to roll his eyes while Kairi took his hand.

"How?" Sora asked himself as he sat alone in his room. "How can we be friends now?" Sora felt his eyes water. "How can the one I love be taken from me by my best friend? How could I ever act like my feelings don't exist when I'm so jealous?"

"Hey," Riku tapped on the boy's bedroom door before walking in.

"Riku?" Sora wiped his eyes and stood up from his desk. "What happened to the movies?"

"I canceled. Didn't feel like going." Riku shrugged, hands in pockets.

"Oh,"

"You ok?" Riku saw the moisture that Sora tried to hide behind his blinking lids.

"Yeah, ahem, I'm fine." Sora coughed.

"What's got you down?" Riku tilted his head.

"Nothing." Sora sighed, plopping on the foot of his bed. "How'd you get in?" Sora asked.

"Your mom let me inside as she was on her way out." Riku sat by the brunette, his feet planted on the floor as he eyed the way that Sora seemed to be in thought.

"Riku, can, can we talk?" Sora asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Aren't we already doing that?" Riku was always so blunt.

"You know what I mean." Sora huffed.

"Ok. Shoot."

"Well, now that you and Kairi are dating….I don't want to get in the way." Sora rubbed his arm.

"What are you talking,"

"I can't say why but, I, I just don't think I can hang around you two anymore." Sora looked at the bed beneath him.

"You like her, don't you?" Riku asked.

"huh?"

"Kairi. You're jealous." Riku guessed, his eyes searching for truth in Sora's as the boy looked downward.

"Kairi? N-no, I mean yeah I'm jealous, but,"

"Sora, you can have her." Riku laid his torso down, his hands resting behind his head.

"What?" Sora was so confused.

"You can date Kairi. To be honest, I don't really like her that way. She's pretty and smart, but I don't like her the way she likes me. You can have her." The silverrete closed his eyes.

"She wants you. She won't want me." Sora frowned.

"Sure she will. You're ten times better a guy than I am."

"No way!" Sora scoffed. "You're taller and more muscular and stronger and athletetic,"

"You listen to all the shit she has to say while I just stand there and nod." Riku shrugged while lying down. "Girls want guys who listen to their shit."

"They also want guys that they know will be able to protect them."

"I can beat a dude up, but I can't protect her heart from my own selfishness cause I don't like her the way you do. You can protect her heart."

"No, I can't." Sora whispered.

"Sure you can, you,"

"No, Riku, I, I don't like Kairi that way either." Sora explained.

"What?" Riku sat up. "But you said you were jealous?"

"I never said I was jealous of you." Sora whispered as quietly as he could.

Riku nodded to himself before he pushed Sora down forcefully on his bed.

"Riku?" Sora squirmed impatiently as Riku ran his palm up the inside of Sora's shirt.

"Let's make a deal," Riku's eyes narrowed in on Sora's confused orbs.

"A deal?" Sora panted in bewilderment.

"If I can make you release within ten minutes, then you have to stop being friends with me. If you can resist, I'll dump Kairi, and in return I'll date you." Riku smiled so innocently, it nearly fooled the dazed brunette.

"WHAT?!" Sora tried to sit up, but Riku shoved his chest back down, rubbing his hand against Sora's nipple.

"Do we have a deal?" Riku asked with a smile.

"But I, I don't want to lose," Sora sniffled, getting emotional at the very thought of losing his best friend, and long time secret crush.

"Then don't come." Riku said as simply as ever as he straddled Sora's hips.

"Ri-Riku I, I don't think I can," Sora tried to speak, but his words failed him as his best friend began pinching his perk buttons.

"Squishy," Riku smiled in approval before he began to lick.

"No!" Sora gasped, his eyes rolling back as he bit his lip, determined not to lose the bet.

"Mmmm, yummy," Riku smirked, using teeth ever so lightly.

"It hurts!" Sora whined, his hands shoving on Riku's head.

"Let me kiss it all better," Riku slowly puckered his lips and landed a gentle peck on Sora's reddened nipple.

"Ah!" Sora gasped, his chest expanding at a rapid rate as he tried to fight the pleasure.

"You're really liking this," Riku ran his hand down Sora's stomach. "Look at how hard you are, just from some nipple attention." Riku hovered his fingers over Sora's clothed erection.

"No," Sora shook his head, desperate. "Riku please!" Sora begged as Riku dove his hand down his pants.

"Nice and warm." Riku commented, reaching down inside Sora's boxers.

"Riku stop!" Sora squeezed Riku's thick bicep, wanting an end to his torture.

"This feels good, huh?" Riku slowly pumped Sora. "Do you do this often?" He asked, but Sora shook his head.

"Let's get a better look," Riku adjusted Sora's pants, exposing his manhood. "Look at how pink your tip is. Looks delicious." Riku smiled at Sora, who's eyes were starting to water.

"Riku, I, I can't hold it. Please, don't make me lose." Sora closed his eyes as he fought back the tears and the end of his pleasure.

"If you like it, then show it. Your cock is going stone hard here in my hand, so you must like it." Riku pumped faster.

"I, I like," Sora huffed, out of breath.

"Then let me taste." Riku whispered, bending down to lick Sora's supple tip.

"Nygha!" Sora threw his head back into the mattress, his legs fidgeting and kicking in an attempt to resist the urge to end.

"Mmmm," Riku hummed onto Sora's sensitive pink.

"I can't!" Sora tried to kick Riku, but instead, he released. Riku swallowed, sitting up slowly, wiping his mouth with his arm before he heard Sora sniffling.

"Sora?" he asked quietly before Sora broke out into sobs.

"I didn't mean to!" Sora yelled as he cradled his head.

"Sora?" Riku repeated louder.

"I don't want to lose you!" Sora shouted into his own arms as he wept.

"Sora," Riku shook his head with a smile.

"I, I'm sorry I lost." Sora looked up, his nose running due to his extensive tears.

"Sora, I was just joking." Riku put his hand on Sora's cheek.

"Huh?" Sora blinked more tears free.

"It was just a joke."

"So, we, we can still be friends?" Sora asked with a timid hope.

"Nope," Riku shook his head.

Sora looked away slowly before he started sobbing all over again.

"Sora," Riku sighed.

Sora's shoulders bounced as he held himself.

"Sora!" Riku shouted.

"What?!" Sora snapped back.

"God, you're so thick sometimes." Riku's eyes looked angry, but his tone suggested otherwise.

"What are you talking about?" Sora ran his arm across his nose.

"I was serious when I said that I don't want to date Kairi. I never wanted to. I only said yes cause I didn't know that you were gay." Riku looked away, as if in shame.

"What?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"I've been crushing on you for like, two years now. I tried hinting at it, but you didn't seem to feel the same way, so I thought maybe you were straight." Riku shrugged.

"When?" Sora tried to recall all past memories within his still puzzling head.

"That time I stayed the night at your house, and I 'accidentally' forgot my boxers, and slept without underwear." Riku grinned.

"That was a hint?!" Sora asked, seemingly frustrated.

"How much more obvious can I get than, 'Damn, I forgot underwear. Oh well, guess I'll have to go without. Or, if you want I could wear your underwear.'!" Riku shouted back.

"I thought you were just joking!" Sora pounded the mattress beneath him.

"See, this is what I mean by you being thick. When I'm being serious, you think I'm joking, and when I'm joking, you don't catch it. I said that we couldn't be friends anymore, cause I want to date you. You're just too thick to catch it. " Riku chuckled.

"Well you're very hard to read. You never make any sense to me." Sora mumbled grumpily.

"So then why do you like me?" Riku couldn't help but ask, his eyes and voice as serious as ever.

"I don't like you," Sora looked away, causing Riku's eyes to widen with concern.

"You, wait…, what?" Riku panted, afraid that he had just outed himself and confessed something so influential in his friendship.

"I love you." Sora turned back to smile at Riku. The silverrete let out a sigh of relief before he shook his head.

"Shit, don't scare me like that." Riku chuckled nervously.

"Hehe!" Sora giggled.

"By the way, you uh, you aren't mad at me, are you?" Riku asked with a gulp.

"For what?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well, you told me to stop, but I didn't. I, I'm sorry if I took it too far." Riku hung his head.

"I, only said 'stop', cause I didn't want to lose the bet. But, if it's really all just a joke, then I, I'm not scared to say I liked it." Sora blushed, encouraging Riku to smile.

"I liked it too Sora." Riku kissed the boy's cheek.

"Riku, now what?" Sora wondered curiously.

"I need to break up with Kairi. Only, it's going to be complicated once you and I start dating. She's still a good friend. I don't want her mad at me cause I've liked you for two years." Riku sighed.

"I've liked you for four." Sora fixed his pants and laid down casually.

"Four fucking years?" Riku asked in shock.

"Mhm." Sora nodded, eyes closed, hands rested behind head.

"Damn. Why didn't we start dating sooner?" Riku asked, but Sora only shrugged.

"I can't wait to start."

"Yeah, I, I should call Kairi." Riku groaned as he took out his phone.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a deal,"

"Ok?" Riku wondered the brunette could be thinking.

"If you can break up with Kairi on the phone before releasing, I'll give you a treat." Sora winked.

"Wait, what?" Riku asked for clarification as Sora rushed to unbuckle the silverette's pants.

"Deal!" Sora nodded to himself as he reached inside Riku's boxers.

"No, wait!" Riku tried to pry Sora out of his lap as the brunette laid down by Riku's thighs.

"Better dial fast!" Sora warned as he pumped Riku's long dick.

"Ka-Kairi?" Riku huffed over the phone. "I, I'm sorry but I," Riku moved the phone away from his mouth to let out a pleasured moan. "I think we should, should stay fre-fru-friends!" Riku threw his head back, his throat tensing as Sora began to suck on his tip. "Nygh!" Riku covered his cell phone with his hands as his thighs quaked. Sora looked up with innocent eyes, all the more desirable as Riku's hunger grew. The way that Sora looked, so pure and sweet, made Riku want to ravage him. It made him want to cradle him with loving arms while giving it to him as fast as he could.

"Aye, I'm sorry." Riku apologized to Kairi after she had spent a full minute talking, uttering words that Riku never caught because he was too busy holding in his moans.

"No, you, you did nothing wrong." Riku let out a deep breath, trying to hold it together while Sora squished his balls in his hands. "Nya-ooo! No, no, it's just," Riku took another deep breath, closing his eyes. "Gay." He failed at uttering a full sentence. "Yeah, gay," He repeated after Kairi asked for clarification. "Sorry. Yeah, of course!" Riku curled his toes. "Still friends, good." Riku wanted to hang up and throw his phone against the wall in anticipation of letting himself show signs of pleasure. He made a note in his head to apologize repeatedly to Sora for the tease he had put him through earlier.

"Ok, friends." Riku repeated, his chest aching as his breath's became shallow as he rushed his words out of his mouth. "I'm glad too see you tomorrow bye!" Riku slammed his phone shut and let out a scream. "Nyyaaa!" Riku gripped Sora's spikey hair in his hands as he started thrusting his hips into Sora's face. "OH yeahhh, mmmmm, mhhmmm, oh yeah." Riku stood up while Sora knelt, keeping the erection in his mouth as Riku fed him his load.

"I didn't realize how tired that would make me." Sora sighed with a hand to his head.

"Me too," Riku let his body crash on the bed. "Well, I won the bet. So, what's my treat?" Riku grinned as Sora rested beside him.

"I don't know….I didn't think you'd win." Sora winced, still out of breath.

"Nice to know you have faith in me." Riku glared sarcastically, panting as well.

"Hey, it was hard for me, so I thought maybe it'd be hard for you too." Sora shrugged with an innocent smile.

"It was torture. And again, I'm sorry I put you through that. Damn that was almost painful." Riku rubbed his stomach. "Try breaking up with someone while getting the best oral ever! Not easy!" Riku spanked Sora, who let out a yip.

"Eh!" Sora covered Riku's hands, which were on his ass.

"You know what sounds like a good reward?" Riku asked, closing his eyes, rubbing his hand up and down.

"Hm?"

"A nap." Riku smiled, pulling Sora onto his chest.

"Yeah I could use one." Sora snuggled comfortably into Riku's warmth.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Riku squeezed his arms as tight as he could.

"Love you too!" Sora coughed after he chocked.

"Hahe, sorry." Riku chuckled.

"Hey Riku," Sora said inquisitively.

"What?" Riku didn't like the sound of Sora's tone.

"Let's make a deal,"

"Oh god," Riku sighed.

"If you fall asleep first, you can do me when we wake up."

"Oh, I like that idea." Riku grinned.

"But if I fall asleep first, you have to watch me." Sora looked up with a devilish grin.

"Fuck, that's not nice." Riku frowned.

"Then you better fall asleep. Goodnight!" Sora cuddled up into a ball, trying to fall asleep quickly.

"Oh no I don't. I just have to keep you awake." Riku smirked as he poked Sora.

"Mmm! Knock it off!" Sora swatted Riku's hands.

"Stay awake Sora. Come on, stay awake." Riku tickled the brunette's body.

"Haha, hay! Heheehee, stop!" Sora wriggled uncontrollably.

"Mmm, I love you." Riku let out a sigh of relaxation.

"Riku?" Sora tilted his head.

"What is it baby?" Riku asked, his hand cupping Sora's face.

"Let's make a deal!"

"A different one?" Riku raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Mhm!"

"Alright, what is it?"

"If I fall asleep first, you have watch me. If you fall asleep first, I have to watch you." Sora proposed.

"Ok." Riku agreed with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Sora asked, scared to know the truth.

"Cause; I pulled an all nighter last night for the test today. I've been waiting to sleep all day!" Riku stretched with a yawn. "Goodnight." Riku situated himself on Sora's bed as Sora looked at him in fear.

"I take it back! Let's do the first deal!" Sora shook Riku's body frantically.

"Shoooo," Riku fake snored loudly.

"You're not asleep! Riku! I know you're faking! Rikuuuu!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So I just had a 2 hour exam today and I feel much like Riku did at the beginning (and at the very end, wanting to sleep). My head aches, I crammed when I should have studied, and I really want to write so I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight either. But I am a bit overwhelmed of all of the super long stories that I'm working on, and I really miss this one-shot style, so yeah, I hope you liked it!**

**Love, Sarabellum!**


End file.
